


Can I show you a magic trick?

by AmoreYeonBin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Boys Kissing, Choi Soobin is Trying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magic Tricks, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreYeonBin/pseuds/AmoreYeonBin
Summary: Soobin, being the clown that he is, wanted to confess to his beloved Hyung in an off-beat way. No one still knows why he thinks stage magic would be the best way to profess his love. He isn’t even confessing properly.“Flowers and confession letters were a thing of the past. That’s what normies do man. We’re wizards.”ORSoobin is dumb and now he wants his best friend Taehyun to teach him stage magic so that he can confess his love to his Pink Haired Best Friend.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Can I show you a magic trick?

The Hogwarts library was dimly lit at this hour, mostly because everyone was in the great hall, dining. Two heads could be seen bobbing erratically, one brick red and the other a purple grape, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Both 6th years, huddled in a ‘secluded’ corner. They didn’t HAVE to try and be discreet since no one was in there except for them. Still, the shorter one of the two was a little embarrassed at what they were currently up to. Enchanted lanterns twinkled, hung from the ceiling, ambience serene except for when one of them cursed audibly, earning a sharp look from the librarian, patience running thin.

“Oh boy. You how are you so good at normal magic but not at _magic_ magic. This is insane Soobin.”

The Ravenclaw was annoyed by now, his usually calm attitude was souring. His muted red head had now turned fiery scarlet, much like the rest of his face. They had been at it for about 3 hours now.

“Who even is at the library during dinner?”

His rambling got cut short by the pack of cards shuffling down the table as Soobin once again dropped them. As damage control, the Hufflepuff fondly pat the red head’s back, earning a death glare in return. Ms. Pince had already given them 2 warnings, threatening to throw them out if they didn’t shut up sooner.

“ _Stop the commotion. This is a library…_ Library my ASS.” Soobin grumbles, mocking the librarian’s tone. Clearly, he was put off by the way his day was going. He finally got irritated with cards and started trying to practice the coin tricks that the Ravenclaw had taught him.

“Soobin pleaseeeee, let’s do this some other day. You can practice on your own man. I don’t need to literally show you every fucking step. Plus, I gave you the fucking YouTube tutorials too!!” Taehyun was practically groaning at this point, frustration, and impatience evident. But Soobin wasn’t one to give up so easily.

“The Wi-Fi isn’t great in my dorm; it doesn’t connect well underground. You know that man.”

“Okay then whatever, at least not now please. I want to finish my history of magic essay.”

“Dude, it’s not even due this week.”

“End my suffering lord.”

…

“Hey, maybe I’m not able to do it well because… we- haven’t had dinner yet…?”

“SOOBIN I’LL FUCKING END YOU.”

…

“OUT. Enough. I’ve been listening to your constant bickering for way too long. Leave IMMEDIATELY or I’m deducting 10 points each from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.”

Both boys were finally thrown out of the library, very comically pushed away by the enchanted brooms, doors shutting with a slam. Perplexed, the boys look behind them.

**_‘DO NOT ENTER, I’VE HAD ENOUGH FOR TODAY’_ **

A loud dolphin like laugh resonated from the corridor next to the door. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff push each other jokingly, grimaces replaced by a sorry look from the taller. Soobin promises the shorter that he’ll make up for the lost dinner to him. Agreeing to bury it for now, they face the boy behind the lovely screech that had just erupted.

“Soobin Hyung! Taehyun Hyung!! What the fuck were you guys even doing? You weren’t there for dinner and Yeonjun Hyung got worried so, he sent me to look for you both.”

“First of all, language. Second, I hate Soobin.” The red head started, mockingly taking huge breaths, as if to calm down, stomach rumbling.

“Beomgyu Hyung bet some money with Yeonjun Hyung that you’d probably will be getting kicked out of wherever you were. Turns out he was right ahahah.” Taehyun jokingly tackled the younger, who was almost as tall as Soobin. Huening pushed him off, instead whipping out two large burgers from his robe, handed them to the ravenous boys in front of him. The shorter took the burger in a flash and started chomping down on it, letting out a sign of relief. Hair slowly turning back to his natural brunette.

Soobin on the other hand just stood there, a little dumbstruck. A faint blush creeping up on his face at the thought of Yeonjun worrying about his whereabouts. The brunettes had to literally snap him out of it, the boy far too gone for the pink haired eldest. Soobin scratched his neck a little, small grin on his face.

“What even were you guys doing?”

“Studying.”

“Muggle magic.”

Huening gave out a loud chuckle again as Soobin very prominently slapped Taehyun’s arm.

“We were studying. Yes. Right. Of course, for the exam that is… next month.” Huening gave them a dumb look, rolled his eyes letting the matter be. Good for Soobin that the younger doesn’t really question much. He simply shrugged it off and the three of them finally walked towards their respective dorms. The Hufflepuffs dropped off the now brunette to his dorm up in the tower on the west side of the castle. Chattering on about their day, they hopped off into the hallways.

* * *

Soobin was about to make his bed after slipping into his pyjamas. He had just returned from a quick shower, drying off his grape hair. It was Yeonjun’s doing of course. The colour was still new, only dyed a week ago. The tall boy looked at the remnants of the colour on his towel and smiled fondly, recalling the elder whining. Finally, he sat down on his bed, a muggle novel in his hand. His mind was somewhere else though. A specific Slytherin boy.

_It was lunch time. All five of them were sitting out in the grounds, chomping down their sandwiches that Huening and Yeonjun picked up. The others were too lazy to run back to the grand hall. Soobin was splayed across the grass before the two had arrived with food, hand over his eyes trying to shelter himself from the blinding sunlight. Beomgyu and Taehyun discussing about whatever gossip they heard going around during quidditch practice._

_Soobin looked beyond, soon spotting two blobs running towards them. The pink one hopping down the hill, brunette following him. The raven-haired boy smiled at himself as the distance decreased, dimples painted across his cheeks._

_“Why don’t you guys try out different hair colours? I’m the only one dying mine. Tyun is a blessed metamorphmagus. I’m kinda jealous of you man”_

_Yeonjun was laid on the grass, moving his arms and legs around as he complained to his best friends. The boy in question flailed his hands at that, hair turning dusty pink due to being slightly embarrassed._

_“You can dye mine if you want.” Instantly, the pink haired boy propped up, hand reaching out to pat Soobin’s soft virgin hair._

_“Oh my God are you sure? I was just joking; I didn’t actually mean it.”_

_“No, I’m serious Junnie Hyung. I wanna try something new, kinda bored with the same old.” Yeonjun’s cheeks a little flushed at the nickname, he clapped his hands in glee. Several ideas instantly crossing his mind. Soobin patted his knees at his adorable demeanour. Beomgyu made gagging motions at Taehyun and Huening while all of this was going on, earning a slap each on the knee from both, urging to him to let the oblivious boys be._

“It’s for Yeonjun Hyung isn’t it? The magic?” Huening quipped while making his bed.

Soobin pushed his glasses back and shot him a surprised glare. “What?? No… Yeonjun Hyung?? What makes you think of that?” A dumb stare was all he got in response.

“Who else are you going to try to impress man, don’t play with me right now.” The elder let out a loud groan, he’s that obvious huh. Holy shit, does that mean Yeonjun knows too?

“No, he doesn’t.” Must’ve said that aloud. Both laying on their sides, Soobin visibly relaxed upon hearing that. “He doesn’t know, he’s too oblivious. And don’t ask me if he likes you back. I want no part in this. Taehyun is already wrapped in it, look what you’ve done to that bo- OWW” A pillow landed smack on his face by a grinning Soobin.

“Goodnight Huening.”

“Yeah yeah, asshole. Love you too.”

* * *

Soobin maybe had a tiny crush. Scratch that, he had a MASSIVE crush. On his _best friend._ He had been harbouring these feelings inside of him since winter of 4th year, just when holidays were finally coming up. He wasn’t the one of those people who’d feel sad while leaving his friends to go back to family, in fact he really liked going back home. All the way from Europe to Korea was a large distance. This time around, something was off though; all his thoughts had been clouded by his quirky little Slytherin best friend. Never wanting to leave his side. He felt his heart sink when they had to bid farewell to each other at the train station. Hell, he even maybe cried a little, blaming it on the cold, earning a coo from equally teary eyed elder.

That winter break he wrote to him every day, even though they basically lived in the same city.

“A letter always adds to the magic of being in Hogwarts.” He’d chuckle over the phone, light blush omnipresent while he waited the elder to receive the owl from his roof top.

“Soobinie you are so weird.” Nasally laughter rang in the dimpled boy’s ear as Yeonjun opened the letter, ‘Wassup’ written on it.

He’d felt a little sick thinking about how suddenly all of this had happened. He had started to feel warm whenever Yeonjun would hug him or when they’d just be doing homework together. You know? Only normal best friend things. His heart would flutter whenever the eldest would hold his gaze a little longer than usual, quickly averting his eyes from the former, ears red from being caught off guard. Had he held the gaze for longer, it’d have been clear right now the elder was as gone as him. Still, the oblivious Hufflepuff would thank his luck for not being like Taehyun otherwise everyone would know about his clear infatuation.

And yes… everyone did know about their infatuation. Literally anyone who ever saw the pair together thought that they were in a relationship. Everyone but them. Yeonjun, as confident as he showed himself to be, was equally shy in front of his favourite junior. Always flushed if Soobin would say anything remotely nice to him. He sometimes wished he could be aloof, but he just liked having the taller’s attention on him, cheeks burning at the thought of being in his embrace. The boy was head over heels for him, falling harder and faster every day.

Gosh… if only they would just tell each other.

* * *

Still trying hard, every free period that Soobin had was mostly spent with Taehyun. So clearly, it was no mystery that they were together, this time in the grounds. After spending a good part of the evening with the Hufflepuff, a very tired and orange looking Taehyun was returning to his dorm when he bumped into Beomgyu.

“Why are you coming back from the grounds this late?”

“Because he wants to finally tell Hyung that he likes him.” Beomgyu stood there, confused at the vagueness of the statement. The orange hair boy flailed his arms in annoyance.

“Soobin. He wants to confess. Not in the **normie** way apparently. He caught me showing muggle magic to Huening and now he wants to learn it to impress Hyung.”

“What the fuck is a normie?”

“Forget it.”

Soobin was still sitting in the grounds. It was chilly outside; an hour or maybe two since sundown.

“ _Lumos-_ ” He whispered. His wand glowing dimly, not wanting any attention on himself. Cursing intermittently at himself whenever he messed up. “Why am I so clumsy fuckkk.”

Soobin, being the clown that he is, wanted to confess to his beloved Hyung in an off-beat way. No one still knows why he thinks stage magic would be the best way to profess his love. He isn’t even confessing properly.

“Flowers and confession letters were a thing of the past. That’s what normies do man. We’re wizards.” His lips in a pout, furrowed brows. He was taking it way too seriously. Taehyun, who was his closest confidant in this matter, was always the one listening to his harping. It wasn’t because he wanted to help his friend or anything, it was simply because it was getting too much seeing them pinning for each other. So, the Ravenclaw had taken it upon himself to coach the Hufflepuff through this journey of his. Out of pity. But he couldn’t back out now could he.

From a distance the tall boy saw some wands glowing, “Probably the quidditch team.” He thought, turning off whatever light was coming out of his own wand. Soon, the people came into view and one specific figure was now bolting in his direction. The boy squinted his eyes when he suddenly saw the pink reflecting from the light coming out of the wands. It was Yeonjun basically hurling himself towards the plum haired boy.

“Soobinieeeeeeeee”

The taller scrambled around, quickly picking up the cards that he dropped on the grass. Fumbling and cursing but managing to leave no trace of things and open a book to some random chapter while he was at it.

“What are you doing out so late?” Yeonjun’s eyebrows furrowed, increasing the intensity of the light coming out of his wand to see the taller. Soobin got up, stumbling a little, brushing the grass stuck to his robe.

“I uh- I was studying haha.”

“Soobin it’s literally pitch dark here.” The taller was grinning at the shorter, hands reaching his neck to scratch a little, his habit whenever he was nervous.

“Well why are _you_ out then huh.” Yeonjun had now secured himself next to Soobin. His arm found purchase on his left shoulder, a habit of his. They started walking towards the castle, bumping a little due to the proximity but neither saying anything about it, obviously enjoying the physical contact.

“Quidditch practice. Obviously.” Yeonjun giggled, one hand flicking Soobin’s nose and the other tucking his longish unkempt hair. Cute. The taller was glad it was dark out otherwise his blush would’ve been very noticeable.

“Come on let’s get inside, it’s starting to get chilly. You don’t want a cold now do you?”

“Wait how are you in Slytherin again?” Soobin teased. Their hands brushing against each other’s as they switched positions. The pink haired eldest was now grinning, his fluffy cheeks pressed against the rims of his glasses, he fiddled with his scarf. They walked and walked, taking in the silence and the warmth of the castle. Basking in each other’s auras, they finally reached the dungeons.

“Hey… uh I was wondering whether you’d like to hang out on the weekend?”

Yeonjun started, suddenly hyper aware of the taller’s gaze on him. Soobin had a hand in his pocket, fiddling with a pack of cards. The pink haired boy was blushing already, the Hufflepuff just looked so attractive, his dimples peeking a little as he listened intently to him.

Soobin on the other hand had millions of thoughts running in his mind, ears getting a little red from the sudden proposition. They didn’t really hang out alone that much, being in different years and houses. To react, the taller pulled his hand out of the robe but that led to the cards shuffling down the floor. Soobin wanted to vaporize then and there. He quickly crouched on the floor, clumsily picking up the cards. He had completely forgotten that he could just summon them back in his hands.

Yeonjun snickered, picking is wand up from his robe, “ _Accio-_ ” and everything slid together, neatly aligned in a stack, floating in mid-air. If Soobin wasn’t embarrassed before, he was absolutely losing his mind right now.

“What are these for Binnie?” Yeonjun asked, moving the pack around, the individual cards separating instantly. Wow he is good at charms. 

“Nothing.”

“Then why do you have them? It’s not everyday someone has a pack of cards just lying around in robes.”

…

Soobin couldn’t think, he was panicking. He was panicking hard, which led to him just grabbing the cards and stuffing them back into his pocket. A little rude. Yeonjun’s smile dropped a little, worried that he probably offended the Hufflepuff somehow.

The taller looked down, “I’ll see you later Hyung. I need to go right now…” His voice barely a murmur. Turning on his heel, the plum haired boy left hastily, practically dashing away. Yeonjun’s heart dropped a little, the boy had completely forgotten about the question he asked. Dejected, his shoulder’s slumped. He started thinking about all the possible reasons for such behaviour. His lips in a pout and his eyebrows furrowed even when he was sleeping.

The hangout was for finally telling the taller about his feelings…

* * *

Soobin had been avoiding the pink haired boy for a few days now, he didn’t mean to do it intentionally. Originally, he was planning to show him the magic trick a week or so before they went off for Christmas break. It being 15th November didn’t help at all. Besides, his whole plan almost failed when Yeonjun asked him about the cards. So, he just **had** to use all his time in trying to improve his skills as much as possible, giving himself a deadline of a week. Consequently, to the taller it didn’t seem so awkward, compartmentalising only working on the tricks. He really wanted to be perfect at it and just do what he had originally learnt it for – confessing to Yeonjun.

This wasn’t so clear for the eldest though. It seemed to him that the grape haired boy was ignoring him, probably for prying into his business. The poor boy was spiralling. It was his last year and he really didn’t want to ruin his friendship with his best friend over fricken playing cards. Things were already pretty stressful for the eldest, N.E.W.T.s were coming in around 6 months. There was still time but that didn’t stop the poor Slytherin from being anxious.

“Gyu, have you seen Soobin lately?” Yeonjun quipped, trying to sound cheerful. He had met the Gryffindor in the charms corridor, the latter was evidently returning from the said class.

“Oh yeah!! We were just in charms together; literally did not study anything ahahah. He just kept cracking jokes all the time.”

“Oh… alright.” A slight furrow on his brow was all Yeonjun allowed on his face. He didn’t want to be phased by it.

“Yeah, he’s probably mad at me for that comment. Ugh why did I say it like that. He maybe thought that I was mocking him for having cards. Its Soobin. Of course he’d have weird shit in his robe.”

His thoughts stop meandering when he finally laid eyes towards the doorway. Soobin was walking alongside a now turquoise Taehyun. He probably did well in a test, Yeonjun inferred. The Hufflepuff looked just as happy as the Ravenclaw, relief flooded in knowing that Soobin probably isn’t angry at him. The Slytherin waved his hand at both, Taehyun immediately waving back, hopping towards him. Soobin didn’t though; Beomgyu and Taehyun surrounded Yeonjun, telling him about how someone blew up a cup of vinegar while trying to turn it into wine and how Soobin was able to do it in one shot.

The pink haired boy tried looking for the Hufflepuff, trying to steal glances here and there but it seemed that the boy had just vaporised into thin air…

Yeonjun didn’t let himself be downcast for more than a second, playing along with the other two. Walking up to the great hall with the others, he again started looking around to find even a hint about that mysterious boy. Sitting down at the tables, he finally asked again, now Huening had also joined the troop.

“What’s up with Soobin? Did he tell you guys anything? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

…

“He seems perfectly fine to me Hyung.” Beomgyu remarked, taking a bite off the rice in front of him. Taehyun slowly started to realise where this conversation was headed.

_Shit, the others don’t know what Soobin is planning and I can’t rat him out right now, not when it’s almost through._

“He is just learning magic ahaha. Wasn’t it muggle magic Taehyun Hyung?”

Damnit. The Ravenclaw’s eyes were as big as a doe. He didn’t know how to pull his best friend out of this one. Taehyun braced himself for the impending disaster.

“Oh right!! I remember something like that happening, he is trying to learn magic to impress someone.” Taehyun sharply pinched Beomgyu before he could spill further. This is going to be so messy to explain, Soobin is literally going to want to combust.

“Oh.”

 **Oh** , was all that Yeonjun could muster. He stayed silent the entire lunch, the others chattering while he added little nods and smiles. Taehyun noticed it and was worried for him. He really wished he could tell Soobin to hurry. The boy could practically see the Slytherin’s heart breaking. Yeonjun finally got up, excusing himself to go and wash his hands and leave for his _special_ quidditch practice. Others readily complied and he promptly left. He lied though. He didn’t have special practice. He really needed to just clear his head a little.

* * *

The pink haired boy just kept wandering around the castle, currently thinking about why Soobin had not decided to tell him the actual use for the cards. They were best friends; best friends are supposed to tell each other. He wouldn’t’ve minded it that much if hadn’t told the others either but clearly, others knew more than the eldest did.

Signing, head droopy, he left for the courtyard. Many students were sitting together, some with their partners, others with their friends. One particular couple caught his eyes, far up near the hills on the grounds.

Plum hair, tall, Hufflepuff. He was sitting next to a girl and the Slytherin didn’t know who she was. The pink haired boy power walked till the pillars to the grounds, hoping to get a better look.

Soobin. Soobin was sitting there with her, whipping around cards from here and there while she was laughing and clapping at the show. Heart instantly dropping at the sight. Soobin’s gaze finally met his and he knew that things had been very graciously fucked up. A stray tear left the Slytherin’s eyes as turned to leave. Waterworks unlocking along the way as he started weeping in his hands, bumping into random people, and apologising.

The Hufflepuff had now clumsily gotten up, apologising to the girl who had agreed to be his spectator, stumbling a few times in the process. This was the final practice before he showed what he had learnt to his sweetheart and now he felt horrible. He realised why the eldest had rushed away though, dawning upon him the realisation that he liked him back. As much as it was a beautiful thought, he had to save it for later because all of that could just get turned to dust.

* * *

“Hey… uh have you seen Yeonjun?”

“No. I’d let him know if I see him!”

…

“Hi. Excuse me have you seen Yeonjun anywhere?”

“No sorry… Haven’t seen him.”

This was exhausting for the plum haired boy, both mentally and physically. Soobin hadn’t been able to find the Slytherin anywhere. He ringed his phone around 20 times, straight to voice mail.

“He’s not picking up, fuck fuck FUCK.”

Bumping into multiple people, his cards and coins falling out dramatically whenever that’d happen. Yes. He was an absolute mess. At this point he just had his wand out, hundreds of cards circling around him like a ridiculously huge and intimidating shield.

“What the fuck is that?!”

“What is he even doing???”

It was a shitshow literally, wherever that tall boy would run to, there would be a cacophony of clangs and clashes. People literally sticking to the sides of the hallways in horror while the Hufflepuff shouted the Slytherin’s name. His legs started cramping up. He had looked literally everywhere. His best bet at this moment would just be to find his other friends and so that’s what he did. He diverted his legion of weird things around him towards the basement, his own common room first, a determined look in his face as he took a deep breath. Huening might be the best bet to talk to first since he is effortless to get information out off.

“Hyung I honestly don’t know where he went. He just got up and left when we were having lunch. I just thought he had a bad day… I didn’t know we graciously fucked up…”

Huening looked around, trying not to focus on the swarm of cards and coins that was just floating in mid-air. He didn’t want to mention it, clearly the state of his best friend was more important. Soobin didn’t say anything. He couldn’t get angry at the 5th year anyway; it wasn’t fair. Besides, it wasn’t even his fault that Soobin had decided to choose such a weird way of confessing. The plum haired boy patted the tall brunette and turned to leave.

“Where are you going now?” Huening yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth as the plasma like swarm started rattling again.

“Gryffindor tower.” Soobin stated before he disappeared behind the turns and twists of the corridors.

Dashing across the corridors, the stairwell, the Hufflepuff was basically flying. He had started using the hundreds of cards that he had (yes, he had several packs since he misplaced some cards in each) as steppingstones. Leaping on them as they made platforms for him. He didn’t have time to wait for the grand staircase to arrange itself. Amid soaring through the literal pits of Hogwarts, he thought to himself, “Hehe, main character vibes.”, but quickly dismissed it due to the seriousness of the situation. People were talking pictures of him while he was doing that though and oh boy. He’s going to get in a lot of trouble. But Yeonjun’s worth it. Yeonjun is so worth it.

“Beomgyu. Where is he??”

“Where is who???”

“YOU KNOW WHO.”

“Didn’t he like die…? Like… more than a decade ago?”

…

“Man… shut the fuck up…” Soobin realised he isn’t going to have any luck here. He MUST go to Taehyun now. Dreading it a little since he knew Taehyun would probably scold him… Oh. He wasn’t afraid of the scolding though, just that it might waste precious time. But at this hour he was his only hope. He checked around him before stepping onto his card platform. This time using it as a full-on flying disc. Honestly, it had started to look impressive for him, no wonder he gets the best grades in practical subjects.

“You fucked up. Unbelievably bad. Like you have no idea how amazingly you fucked up. Do you know how spectacularly you fucked up?????”

Taehyun was angrily pacing around the Ravenclaw common room, Soobin had never seen his entire body glow fiery red like this. He reached out his hand to pat his head, him still levitating in air. Taehyun gave him the deadliest stare. If looks could kill, Soobin would’ve been split in half by now.

…

“Did you see his fucking face??? Do you have any idea how sad he is??? I WOULD BE SURPRISED IF HE EVEN WANTS TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH US ANYMORE. COULDN’T YOU JUST NOT DO **MAGIC**??”

“Where is he Tae…? I know you know where he is…”

…

…

“Astronomy tower. Now fuck off. Do not come back without either making up with him or making him your boyfriend because I swear to god, I **will** kill you-”

Before the angry ball of literal fire could curse at him more, Soobin flew away with the fastest speed he could control. Astronomy tower. Of course! He checked the time, it was almost sundown, 5:53.

The astronomy tower was the highest place in Hogwarts, the busiest yet the most secluded place, depending upon the hour. Busiest at midnight since students studying astronomy would go there to study the constellations. Soobin looked at his phone again. Standing at the entrance of the tower, he tries ringing the Slytherin’s phone one last time before he climbs up to the final level.

**"The person you have called is unavailable right now."**

* * *

Soobin runs up the flight of stairs, phone clutched in his hand. He spots a figure huddled in the corner of the top floor, he looked so small curled up. Soobin felt a tear sting its way across his sweaty face. He wiped himself, trying to look at least a little presentable. The Hufflepuff walked over to the Slytherin, relief but massive guilt flooding over his heart.

Tears-streaked face. Nose red. Eyes closed. His body was moving peacefully as he slept in deep slumber. Soobin’s cards and coins fall suddenly, himself almost about to sob. The elder wakes up at the commotion, a little scared because he thought he was being attacked. He raised up his wand comically.

“BACK OFF I KNOW THE CRUTIATUS CURSE AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT.” Eyes squeezed shut. Wand about to glow red.

“Hey hey hey hey. It’s me. It’s me Soobin.” The plum haired pinched his eyes shut, preparing himself to feel the pain.

“Oh… Binnie…? I mean- Oh hi Soobin.”

The eldest straightens up, wiping his nose and cheeks for any remnants of the sobs he had let out. Soobin immediately kneels to him, crawling near the eldest, taking his hands in his own, repeatedly saying sorry.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck… Sorry junnie Hyung I’m so fucking dumb I should’ve never done this.”

He wipes yeonjun’s cheeks again, the shorter biting his lower lip in anticipation of what is about to happen. Soobin had now started full on rambling, giving a whole speech. About liking him and how he wanted the whole thing to be special for him and how he mistook the girl sitting there, how she was literally some random person who agreed to looking at his magic because he got rejected by like 10 people before that.

Yeonjun giggled a little, eyebrows not furrowed anymore, reaching his hand up to cover his cheeks, brushing his nose. A blush dusted over his soft puffy features, he looked ethereal.

“The sun’s setting now binnie… Look at how pretty it looks.” His voice barely a whisper. Soobin shakes his head, taps his nose with his finger.

“Why would I look at the sunset when I have the most beautiful sight right in front of me?” The Hufflepuff was now holding the Slytherin’s hands again, bringing his knuckles up to his own pouty lips to kiss them softly.

“That was so cheesy, you dumbass.” They were leaning in now, lips brushing against each other’s. Soobin’s voice barely a whisper against yeonjun’s.

“I’m so sorry Junnie but uh- I wanted to show you the magic tricks first…?”

Yeonjun slapped the taller’s arms, very shy due to the tender moment shared just seconds ago. Propping themselves up, Soobin pulled out a decent pack of cards from the floor, cards sliding together in his hands in a second.

Starting off with the card trick, Soobin chirps.

“Pick a card and I’ll find it using the joker cards!” Smiling at the Hufflepuffs goofiness, Yeonjun pushes his glasses on the bridge of his nose, wiping it again as he picks up a card.

The Hufflepuff immediately messes it up earning laughs from Yeonjun. The taller’s nose scrunching like a bunny as he flails his hands. He swears he finessed it. The Slytherin keeps patting his knee endearingly, giggles erupting every now and then.

He then does the coin trick,

“Do you have a coin?”

“Are actually fucking with me right now? There are coins literally everywhere Binnie.”

“Just give me yours, it doesn’t work well if you don’t.”

Clings and clangs are heard everywhere, both boys laughing, giddy at Soobin’s clumsiness. The plum haired boy glances at the eldest, giggles subside immediately. They knew what they were going to do. Lips inches apart, leaning in at a painful pace. Soobin wet his lower lip, tongue peeking for a second. They could feel each other’s minty breaths on their lips, Yeonjun eyes fluttering shut as he heard the taller let out a sharp gasp.

Lips pressed flush against each other’s, soft movements, fingers clasped as they held hands. Kissing into the sunset. Chaste presses, none of them had to say anything. Feeling everything, every emotion at once.

Soon the moment ended, mostly because they ran out of breaths. They don’t know how long they kissed, it could be seconds, it could be hours. Hell, it even could be years. Yeonjun slapped Soobin’s knee when he said that, pulling his collar for yet another kiss.

Taehyun would be proud of Soobin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I personally loved working on this AU so I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!! So leave a comment about any other prompts you want me to work on in the future!! I am really enjoying writing these days.


End file.
